


It's all fun and games (until somebody ruins a blanket)

by Puffcat



Series: Equestrian AU [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, fluffy like the last one, i should probs make this a series, more of my equestian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada's horse is a sort of a delinquent, but at least his entire morning isn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all fun and games (until somebody ruins a blanket)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another stress-relief drabble, this time featuring my favorite Rikkai boys.

“Ah, Genichirou, it looks like Dom ripped his blanket again…”

Those were exactly the words Sanada did not want to hear this early in the morning. That was the third blanket in the last two months. Rikkai may have a nationally ranked equestrian team, but the school wouldn’t keep paying for new blankets forever. Sanada pulled his hat down slightly, trying his hardest to keep from sighing tiredly. He’d have to ask Renji if he had any idea about how to keep this from happening. And very formally request yet another blanket. He glanced over at the horse paddocks, surveying the damage.

“It seems he has.” He didn’t allow his irritation to slip into his words. Which was a real feat, all things considered. As soon as he and Yukimura got close enough to the fence, Sanada’s large black Swedish Warmblood, Dominator, came cantering over, fuzzy ears pricked forward. His blanket flapped behind him, hanging off to one side, as he’d managed to somehow tear apart the straps that usually crossed under his stomach. And there were several rips in the blanket itself, besides.

As he pranced alongside them, Yukimura laughed. “He looks way too proud of himself, I think he thinks it’s a game.”

“Pretty expensive game he’s playing, then.” This time, Sanada couldn’t suppress the grumble. He loved Dominator, and considered him an excellent partner, but sometimes…

“You two really are different, it’s kind of funny!” His captain went on. “But you do work so well together. I’m sure Dom will be better during practice, he always is.”

That statement was probably true. Despite being very young, only 5 years old, the stallion was a hard worker. He usually framed up with very little effort, and managed to keep himself collected, even when jumping harder courses. That was one of the many things Sanada was thankful for.

“At least there’s that.” He allowed, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts. A tense mind did not a good ride make, and he needed a good ride this morning. They got to the barn, and Sanada pulled open the tall white sliding doors, stepping inside after Yukimura. The team locker room was unlocked, bags were stashed, and the two began to change into their practice clothes; breeches and yellow and black polo shirts, with the Rikkai insignia embroidered in the upper left corner.

“I think we’ll have a conditioning practice this afternoon. It looks like it’s going to rain, and I think the team could use one.” Yukimura shrugged off his jacket and started to unbutton his uniform shirt. Sanada resisted the urge to run his eyes over the smooth, lightly toned back that was turned towards him. “Especially Marui, Niou’s been pinching his thighs more than usual lately.”

“Who’ve I been pinching?”

Speak of the devil, and he’ll appear, Sanada thought wryly as the white haired boy entered the room, Yagyuu not far behind him. “Oh yeah, fuku-buchou, your puppy shredded his blanket again. He did a real good job this time too, he’s improving.” Niou sniggered, pulling open his own locker and dumping his bag into it. His favorite thing to tease Sanada about was the fact that Dominator acted rather like a badly behaved dog. He picked fights with the other horses, kicked his stall door for attention, and was very good at begging treats off of the non-regulars. Although Sanada would never admit it, Niou wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Mind your own horse.” He reached out, attempting to give the illusionist a slap upside the head, but he easily dodged out of the way. “Extra laps this afternoon! We’re having a conditioning practice.” The groan from Niou went completely ignored.

After Sanada was fully changed, he exited the locker room, walking down the aisle to grab Dominator’s halter off his stall before heading out to the paddocks. As soon as he got to the gate, his black horse trotted over, abandoning Balios and Galileo, Yukimura and Yanagi’s mounts. They were the only ones he didn’t dare try to fight with, oddly enough, despite all of them being mature stallions. Yukimura followed soon after Sanada, and gave Dom a pat as he whistled for his own horse. The dappled Andalusian immediately came to him, long gray mane billowing behind him as he approached.

 If he and Dominator were so different, Sanada thought to himself, then his captain and Balios were almost exactly the same.  Strong, proud creatures, striving for nothing less than the very top. Effortlessly elegant. Devastatingly beautiful. Once, he actually voiced those thoughts out loud. He’d never been so thankful for speaking his mind, despite being horribly flushed with embarrassment the entire time. Luckily, Yukimura didn’t much care about that, and kissed him anyway. It had been their first of many.

He waited for him to slip Balios’ leather halter over his head, and the two lead their horses back to the stalls at the front of the barn, and side by side. When they returned, Niou and Yagyuu were just leaving to go catch their own horses along with Jackal and Marui, followed not long after by Yanagi and Kirihara. They were earlier than usual, Sanada noted. Yanagi must have been getting better at ushering the second year out of his house when he came to pick him up.

As soon as they were alone in the barn, Yukimura snuck into Dom’s stall, coming up behind Sanada and pressing up against his back. He reached around him to finger one of the tears in the ruined blanket. “It’s not so bad… Maybe my mother could patch it up, she’s an excellent seamstress.”

The black haired boy leaned slightly back against the warm body behind him, releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I wouldn’t want to trouble her like that.” He murmured.

“You know she wouldn’t mind. Especially since it’s you she’s fixing it for…” Yukimura teased.

At those words, Sanada blushed. He still hadn’t gotten over Yukimura’s mother doting on him so much, practically treating him like a second son. But…it would be more cost effective to just fix this old blanket, rather than get a brand new one. Which would only last a few weeks tops, given the current rate of blanket destruction.

“Alright then. If you’re sure it isn’t too much trouble. Tell her I’m very thankful for her help.” Sanada finally relented.

Yukimura smiled and stood up on his toes, kissing the shell of his vice captain’s ear. “You can tell her yourself, when you come over after practice. We have some studying to do.”

Studying and probably something else a lot less school related, if Sanada knew his boyfriend at all. And he liked to think he did. Before he could say anything about that though, the others returned with their horses, the sound of hooves on the concrete floor disturbing their private moment.

As quickly as he had come, Yukimura ducked out of Dominator’s stall and back into his own horse’s. Sanada allowed himself a small smile. Despite the rather unfortunate start to the morning, it definitely could have gone worse.


End file.
